1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device may include an array of organic light-emitting devices or pixels. The organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode, and at least one organic light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light-emitting device may generate excitons by injecting holes provided by the anode and electrons provided by the cathode into the organic light-emitting layer so as for the holes and the electrons to be combined, and may generate light in response to the excitons returning to a ground state. In addition to the organic light-emitting layer between the anode and the cathode, the organic light-emitting device may also include a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer.